ARES Hero
The Ares is a powerful ranged Terran hero with 3 different modes of attack. Base Stats Abilities Skill One: Self Repair (Q) http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/SelfRepair.jpg Allows the hero to recover life rapidly over a period of 5 seconds. *Energy Cost: 30 *Cooldown: 7 *Rank 1: Recovers 30 (+3 per level) life. *Rank 2: Recovers 45 (+4.5 per level) life. *Rank 3: Recovers 60 (+6 per level) life. Skill Two: Enhanced Cannons (W) http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/EnhancedCannons.jpg Increases the range and damage of the hero's long range cannon attack. *Passive *Rank 1: +1 range and 5% damage. *Rank 2: +2 range and 10% damage. *Rank 3: +3 range and 15% damage. Skill Three: Napalm Flamethrower (E) http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/NapalmFlamethrower.jpg Allows the hero to change weapons and use the Napalm Flamethrower. The Napalm Flamethrower is a short ranged anti-ground weapon. The flamethrower deals 60% more damage than the cannons, but has a range of 2. The hero also gains 10% movement speed while using the flamethrower and passive damage reduction even when not using the flamethrower. *Passive *Rank 1: 33% splash damage, 5% damage reduction. *Rank 2: 66% splash damage, 10% damage reduction. *Rank 3: 100% splash damage, 15% damage reduction. Skill Four: Anti-Air Missiles ® http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/AntiAirMissiles.jpg Allows the hero to change weapons and use anti-air missiles. The missles can only hit air units and the hero can shoot 4 with an attack speed of 1.6 seconds. *Passive *Rank 1: Anti-air missiles have 5 range and deal 6 (+0.6 per level) damage. *Rank 2: Anti-air missiles have 7 range and deal 7.5 (+7.5 per level) damage. *Rank 3: Anti-air missiles have 9 range and deal 9 (+ 9.0 per level) damage. Ultimate: Hellfire Missiles (T) http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/HellfireMissiles.jpg Allows the hero to use hellfire missiles. The ability unleashes a barrage of missiles that do damage to enemy units and structures in a radius of 3. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 80 *Cooldown: 48 *Rank 1: 70 (+7 per level) damage *Rank 2: 105 (+10.5 per level) damage Tips Builds Early game (levels 0-7) If you have the fortune to critter on the river or forest maps (island just sucks at crittering, desert has too much space, but critter on those maps anyways) then open flamethrower-self repair. For the 99% (Read: 100%) of games where you can't critter because of predator, SCV or Firebat you'll want to head to a lane (Try to get a solo lane) and open with self repair and cannons. Flamethrower is situationally viable. Proceed to continuously poke your oponent, hopefully forcing them back to base early, as well as denying them farm and EXP. Be careful because this may not work against some heroes. If you're vs. Zerg, though, flamethrower instead of cannons is an option to consider. Mid game (levels 7-14) Now that you've learned your ultimate, try to head to a double lane and farm the creep for massive amounts of minerals (unless your oponent is Protoss). Next, you'll be wanting to pick up flamethrower prioritize armor ups (buy two armor ups then an energy up and repeat for tanking 90-second battles, shorter battles favor armor while longer ones favor energy, and get weapon ups if needed. Consider picking up the speed and psi-disruptor upgrdes around this time. Finally, pick up your anti-air missiles skill, get it earlier if against an air hero. Late game (levels 14-20) Now that you're probably mostly equiped, pick up lockdown. Keep farming with the ultimate and flamethrowers. At this point you'll be trying to travel with a stun hero. Consider backdooring and ending the game. Super late game (level 20) Farm. Buy Stat ups. That's basically all you have to do at this point in the game. You're an incredible DPS powerhouse, use that DPS. Try to stalk your teams medic and burn anything that you can reach. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Heroes Category:Article stubs